Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{2x}{8} + \dfrac{6x}{8}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{2x + 6x}{8}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{8x}{8}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 8: $y = \dfrac{x}{1}$ $y = x$